


Chapter 86

by Kabella



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drums, First Kiss, Green Eyes, M/M, Roaches, Teenager, Tension, Terror Twins, Terrorcest - Freeform, Tour Bus, drugs/alcohol, hiding something, high school drop out, jam Session, magazine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: Tommy used to daydream about what his first kiss with Nikki would be like. There were so many occasions when he had hoped the kiss would happen. There was maybe even a close call or two, but it didn't happen. Let down, time and time again. Tommy was sure after all these years there was something magnetic between him and the green-eyed bassist, so what was his fucking problem? Seven years later, that day finally came. It didn't exactly live up to his daydreams, but was the beginning of something beautiful.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another Bonus Chapter in my upcoming book, which will be uploaded on Wattpad in a few weeks, under the username Kajomon. This is the final chapter that I'm working on. There will actually be 96 chapters in this book. I put this one aside for a few weeks because my brain couldn't formulate ideas. It's running on fumes, but I've had a surge of gusto to finish strong. Almost there. I'm getting anxious about wanting to finally upload my book, but it's just not ready. So, this is a good place to release little bits.
> 
> The idea for this chapter came to me from an excerpt in another Bonus Chapter (#69), which I upload here a few weeks ago. I'll post the corresponding excerpt below. 
> 
> In short, Tommy is away on a trip with Nikki. He's hungry for a kiss, and finds himself reminiscing about their first kiss, and thinks back to their days before that first kiss, when he used fantasize about it happening in every other way, than it actually did. Which in his mind, was kind of anti-climatic. Not for a terrible reason. As a matter of fact it was a good reason... the urge to have sex with each other overshadowed the kiss. The kiss was good, but the lead-up to it, was lacking.
> 
> I decided to write a chapter of one-shots depicting first kisses between Tommy and Nikki, the way Tommy imagined they might happen. **This is also giving me a chance to break away from the 87/88 timeline that I've been writing in.**
> 
> At the time of this upload, I've only gotten one scenario completed. Others to come over the next two days or so. Then finished!!! Yes!!
> 
> I have two excerpts below. The first is from my first book (on Wattpad) which tells about their first kiss. It kinda worked out, but Nikki was reluctant, and they were already working towards getting it on. The kiss kind of fell under the radar.
> 
> The second excerpt is from the book I'm currently finishing up. This is the passage that inspired me to write this bonus chapter. 
> 
> Excerpt from my first book "All In The Name Of..." - Chapter 3
> 
> "I move up from his neck, and stare at his pouty bottom lip, which I want to lick. How could I not? It’s really all I see, besides the lower portion of his nose because he’s still using his arm to conceal his eyes. I remove his forearm that he’s blanketed under, and place it beside his head. So he doesn’t move it back, I grab his hand, and interlace my fingers with his. I go for the lick across his lips, and then place mine right on his. He takes a breath in, and then says “I’m stingy with my lips, don’t kiss me.” I tell him that I’m not a fucking groupie, and ignore his appeal. He won’t let me in though. I lick him again, while trying to grab a hold of his pout with my mouth. He pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, to hide it from me, but there’s now a slight gap for me to maneuver my tongue into his mouth. As I try, he finally relents, and parts his lips for me. I move in, and press into him firmly. I want to explore his mouth. Cmon, Nik, open more. I need more. I think he feels the same, as he opens up to let me in all the way. I sweep his tongue with my own, and I’m electrified when Nikki reciprocates every move I make. We’re full on making out, and it’s pure rapture."
> 
> Excerpt from Chapter 69 - under the title break of "Theatre of Pain In The Ass"
> 
> "He thinks that he’s more turned on than he was at their first kiss. Tommy believes that their first kiss was overshadowed by too much sexual desire. Nikki wasn’t a very willing participant, and it damaged the mood of it a bit. It was still quite electrifying to finally have that moment to explore the inside of Nikki’s mouth, and to feel his tongue slide along and twirl around his own, but still, it slipped in under the shadow of wanton sex. For a year prior, maybe 2, maybe even more than Tommy is willing to admit, he fantasized heavily about all kinds of scenarios for their first kiss; serendipitous, long-awaited and sensual, aggressive, love-lorned, quiet and perfect. Pretty much everything other than the way it actually happened. But it’s now part of their history, just the way it happened."

Day One Scenario~

Tommy knocks on Nikki’s apartment door.

“Hey! Glad you could make it. Did you have any trouble finding the place? It’s so small, it’s kind of easy to pass by,” Nikki says, greeting the drummer at his door, who’s holding a bass drum between his hands.

“Nah, your directions were great,” Tommy lies, having passed the street and then the building multiple times. He lumbers in with the drum in his grasp. “Wanna help me with the rest of the kit. It will only take two trips with the two of us.”

“One trip,” Nikki says, raising his eyebrows. Not that Tommy can see them, with Nikki’s heavy fringe hanging over his eyes.

“Two. This is my baby. I’m not taking any chances by dropping a piece, only to see it go rolling down the hill into traffic.”

“It’s your kit. I just like efficiency,” the bassist says, following Tommy out the door.

“And I like preservation,” the drummer replies.

“That’s a big word for a kid your age.”

“I’m going to be 18 in just about two weeks, man.”

“Shouldn’t you be in school,” Nikki asks, watching the kid drummer from behind, leaning into his van to get more pieces of his drum kit.

Tommy fishes out a snare drum and 2 support pieces, and hands them to Nikki.

“I can handle more,” Nikki says.

“No, two trips. And about high school, I dropped out. My parents weren’t that happy, but I’m doing what I like,” the drummer says, back in the van for his own armful.

“Well, it seems we’ve got something in common,” Nikki replies.

“No shit? You? A drop-out?” Tommy smirks, laughing, as he emerges with a few more pieces.

“Hey, fuck you,” Nikki snaps, walking up the stairs back to his apartment with the drum set parts.

“Just a joke, man. Never take me seriously. I just like to see the lighter side of life. Too much shit in this world to dwell on the dregs.”

“‘There you go with those fucking fancy words again,” Nikki says, intrigued by the kid’s spark; and that wide grin he keeps flashing when he laughs. Maybe this will be like a yin and yang relationship. Nikki knows he could use some brightness in his life for once.

They deposit the parts of the kit inside, and take that final trip out to the beat up van that toted it all here.

Back in the apartment with all the components now inside Nikki’s place, Tommy gets to work assembling his drum kit. Nikki fiddles around with crumbled pages of his music to keep himself occupied, impressed with the kid’s skills and capability of putting the drums set together so quickly. He slips right in and out and between the parts and pieces, tightening things up, and placing them where they belong with exact precision.

“You say you were in other bands?” Nikki asks.

“Yeah, a few. My most successful band was Suite 19. You ever see us play?”

“Can’t say I have. What happened with it?” Nikki inquires, putting the papers down.

“They didn’t want to do originals and seemed to be moving towards New Wave. Not what I wanted,” Tommy replies, still moving with the agility of a cat.

“What do you want?” Nikki asks, now picking at his cuticles.

Tommy, kneeling, stops his progress for the moment, and looks at the bassist. He can’t see his eyes, but he notices Nikki’s strong, squared jawline, as he clenches it; maybe out of boredom, maybe out of nervousness. “I wanna rock. I don’t want to do some other band’s songs. London did originals, right?”

Nikki lifts his head and grabs his papers again. “I wrote some of them,” Nikki says, waving his songs around. “These are better. Fuck them and fuck those songs.”

“Bad break, I guess?” Tommy asks, going back to his task at hand.

Nikki shrugs. “It was just the singer. Asshole. I liked the others, but once the singer left, I knew we were done. Dead in that water. It’s time for something new. I left those songs behind.”

“Seems like we have another thing in common. Same drive. No complacency.” Tommy grins, looking up from his drum kit work.

There’s another big fucking word out of this 17 year old’s mouth; but, that shiny grin that comes with it. Shit. Nikki bits his tongue, feeling flush suddenly. He closes his eyes, and brings his hands up to run through his hair, momentarily pushing his fringe out of his eyes. He opens them, just as the raven strands start to fall back into place.

The drummer finally caught a glimpse of the beauty that lies beneath those bangs. He sits on the floor, his lip parted, not able to tear his eyes away from what he just saw; a sea of black now veiling those stunning pools of jade.

“What?” Nikki asks aggressively, feeling self-conscious.

“Huh?” Tommy replies, not realizing that the bassist caught him in a stare.

“Why’d you stop working?”

“I don’t know. I space out sometimes. Well, a lot, actually. Sorry,” the drummer says, turning around to fasten some of the final pieces together.

“It’s OK. I thought maybe you spotted a roach running across me, or something,” Nikki shrugs, actually wondering if Tommy noticed his red cheeks. He hopes not. “Hey, speaking of roaches. Be right back.”

Nikki returns with two beers and a joint, setting them down on a wobbly table, as he pats his pockets down for a light. “Fuck. I always lose that damn thing,” Nikki says, lifting papers up off the table to look for it.

Tommy stands, and fishes a lighter out of his pocket. “Here, catch,” Tommy calls out, tossing it to Nikki. “I’m just about done. Uh, stupid me though. I just realized that I left my stool at home. I guess I should go get it.”

“Fuck that. Get it later. Sit down, and enjoy,” Nikki says, passing a beer to Tommy, ignoring the fact that he’s not of drinking age.

“OK. Thanks,” the kid drummer says, taking the beer.

“I’m not going anywhere today. Got all fucking day and night to jam.”

“Well, cheers!” Tommy says, tilting his bottle towards Nikki, who doesn’t return the gesture; instead putting his beer bottle down, to light the doobie. Nikki takes a hit and then hands it to Tommy, pinched between two calloused fingers.

“So, you still live with your parents?” Nikki asks.

“Uh no. I moved out. See, my dad and I didn’t see eye to eye about my future. When I told him that I wanted to pursue music, he kind of flipped. He was all supportive of my drumming as a hobby, but not as a career. He wants me to enlist in the military. Fuck that shit. I wasn’t doing it. We got into a huge fight, and I left. Moved in with some friends,” Tommy says, taking another toke when he was done talking.

“Sorry, man.”

“No, it’s all good. I talk to my parents now. I just don’t live there. Live with three other guys. It’s a little awkward because one is my former bandmate. It’s not like we hate each other. We just don’t really talk and kind of avoid one another.”

Nikki thinks that this kid sure likes to talk. “Well, if you ever need to crash somewhere, I got a couch,” Nikki offers. “If you don’t mind having the occasional roach crawl over you while you sleep.”

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll need to accept that offer some day,” Tommy laughs, a little appalled by the roach comment. He wonders what kind of life this mysterious bass player has lived, in that he’s not bothered by bugs crawling all over him. He must have been through worse. Tommy thinks it’s best not to ask. There’s gotta be reasons that he hides behind all of that hair. He believes that those eyes must reveal a lot of pain, so he hides them.

Tommy changes the subject. “So you like glam rock, I take it?”

“Yeah. I do. You must have seen London more times than the show from the other night, in order to know that. I didn’t dress glam for that show.”

“Yeah. Seen you a few times before. You had on a halter top one night; well with one strap on your shoulder. Some make-up. At least on the part of your face that I could see,” Tommy shrugs, trying to maintain a cool persona, even though he feels himself getting flush.

“I lived with my aunt and uncle for a little while when I first moved to L.A. My younger cousins used to make fun of me. They didn’t get it. Stiletto boots and finger nail polish. Kind of freaked them out, you know,” Nikki says, finishing off his beer.

“Well, believe it or not, that’s another thing we have in common. I used to raid my sister’s closet for clothes. Loved bands like the Dolls, Slade, and T-Rex.”

“What does a kid like you know about T-Rex,” Nikki smirks.

“I don’t know. I listened to all kinds of music,” Tommy says, taking down the last of his beer.

“Want another?” Nikki asks, liking this kid more and more by the minute.

“No, thanks. I’m good,”Tommy says, taking one final hit on the joint. 

“You have a girl?” Nikki inquires.

“Not really. I mean I have a girl I go to when I feel a need or I’m bored. But we’re not really a thing,” Tommy shares, wanting Nikki to know that there’s no girl attached to him. Girlfriends can sometimes fuck things up for a band. “What about you?”

“Same, I guess. Not attached to anyone. I like to keep my options open,” Nikki replies, stubbing out the nub of the joint.

Tommy thinks Nikki sounds cool when he says stuff like that. It would sound stupid coming from himself. But, he’s feeling brave at the moment. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure. You think you can trust me?”

“It’s not that kind of secret. I just wanted to tell you that when you pulled up your hair off your face earlier, I finally saw your eyes that have been hidden from me. They’re really cool you know,” Tommy says, immediately nervous that he may have just said too much.

“I don’t hide my eyes. I just like my hair like this,” Nikki says, not willing to admit that he does hide them. He wants to hide everything about himself behind his hair, clothes, and street-wise attitude. He reaches for the bottle of whisky on the side table next to him, and gulps some down.

“Sorry. I just wanted you to know that,” Tommy says, wondering if he stirred something up, watching the bassist guzzle whiskey down like it’s water.

“It’s fine,” Nikki says, putting the bottle back down on the table. Can I tell you a secret?” Nikki asks Tommy, with a sly little smile.

“Sure. You think you can trust me?” Tommy says, feeling relieved that Nikki is not upset.

“It’s not that kind of secret. I haven’t heard you play a single fucking beat on the drums yet, but I already know that we’re going to make a good team.”

Tommy can’t help but to smile, biting on his bottom lip. Nikki notices Tommy’s coy reaction.

“Shit. I better go get that stool,” Tommy says, starting to rise from the couch.

Nikki grabs his forearm to prevent him from getting up. He tilts his head, looking at Tommy, who dares to take his hand to push Nikki’s bangs away from his eyes. Tommy’s breath hitches, noticeably when those stunning eyes come back in his view. Nikki suddenly takes the teenager with both hands on his jaw, and crashes his lips onto his to kiss him.

Tommy freezes, his heart pounding out of his chest. He feels those velvet lips on his own, his nose is overcome with the scent of whiskey and masculinity, as the bassist tongue brushes against his. Tommy responds back, as best he can with his own tongue, but feels weak and submissive in the strong worn hands of this older man.

Nikki pulls away, and immediately looks down at the floor, not knowing what to say or do. He doesn’t know what got into him.

“Um, I guess I should get that stool now. OK?” Tommy chokes out, taking steps towards the door.

Nikki is crushed. He fucked up. All that stuff that they had in common, and this obviously isn’t one of them. Fuck. He’s just a kid; what would he know about any of this. Fuck!

Tommy reaches for the door knob and pulls the door open. That kiss. Stunning and breathtaking, literally. He was riveted beyond measure. He goes to take a step out, but turns back. “Hey, Nikki? It’s a little bit of a ride. I wouldn’t mind some company.”

Nikki picks his head up, and can’t help but to crack a smile. “One minute. Let me grab my coat.”


	2. I'll Make You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki is in a bad mood. Tommy wants to fix that.

The show is going to start in roughly 20 minutes. Nikki is sitting at his lit-up, mirrored dressing table, elbows propped up, chin held up by his hands, staring at a magazine laid out in front of him.

“Hey yo, Sixx! Ready!” Tommy howls, crashing into Nikki’s dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

“Can’t you ever fucking knock?” Nikki spits.

“Oh sorry. Excuse me for just trying to bust up your bad mood. Shame on me,” Tommy replies, not caring because he never knocks and Nikki knows it. “What’s buttering your bread today?”

“Nothing. Just sick of these fucking magazines only printing part of the interview that I give them. It’s always the part of bad behavior and nothing about the music. I talked a lot about “Fight for Your Rights” and what it means, and nothing. Nothing at all,” Nikki sighs. “Just pisses me off. These interviews make me look shallow. I shouldn’t give them anymore.”

“Give them to Vince to do then. I think he prides himself on being shallow sometimes,” Tommy suggests.

Nikki shrugs with no reply. Tommy already knows that Nikki wants control of those interviews, so no matter how much he bitches and complains, he won’t give many of them over. “Who is it? Hit Parader?”

“More like Shit Parader,” Nikki says, flipping the magazine closed. He leans back in his chair, holding the magazine in front of him to look at. “The promoters left this on my table, thinking that I’d like it. As if I want to stare at a near full size picture of my fucking face on the cover.”

Tommy comes over and stands between Nikki and the dressing table. “I got an easy solution.” He grabs the magazine out of Nikki’s hands, puts it behind his back, and then brings his hands back out a moment later. “Poof, gone!” Tommy says, flashing his fingers around. “Now make your shitty mood disappear too,” Tommy says, smiling wide.

Nikki cranes his head to see if Tommy put the magazine on the dresser behind him or dropped it on the floor.

“You won’t find it. It’s gone. It’s magic.”

“Stuffing it down the back of your pants, is no magic trick,” Nikki says.

“It’s all magic. You’re not brooding anymore, and your face is now kissing my ass, and it feels great. I made sure to stick it face side in.”

Nikki lets a small smile creep onto his face. “You’re stupid.”

Tommy suddenly brings a pained look to his face. "Oh, oh. That’s right, baby. Kiss deeply. Use your tongue,” Tommy yells out, rubbing the back of his pants, now stiff and flat with a magazine stuffed in them.

“Come on, Tom. That’s enough,” Nikki says, lifting a foot up, to lightly kick Tommy.

“Never enough. Oh god, FUCK! OHH YEAH!” Tommy bends over in Nikki’s direction, placing his hands down his pants on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and pushing the magazine inward. “He’s going for the rim job! Oh god, Nikki! Oh your fucking tongue is amazing. Deeper, baby,” Tommy goes on, lowering himself to the floor on his hands and knees, sticking his ass up in the air. “Fucking A! Stick it in there, sugar. Holy motherfucker of all good things. OHHH NIKKI!!”

“You’re sick. And knock it the fuck off! Someone is going to hear you through the door,” Nikki says, grabbing a chunk of the pages from the part of the magazine that is sticking out of Tommy’s pants. Nikki yanks it out, hearing a rip, finding that the cover tore off and is still buried deep in Tommy’s ass crack. Seeing this, Nikki kicks Tommy over on his side, out of frustration.

Tommy can see the coverless magazine in Nikki’s hand, before he tosses across the room. “Can’t get your face out of my ass can you?” Tommy laughs.

“Pull it out!”

“Nah, I think that I’m going to leave it there during the show. I’ve always wanted to sit on your face,” Tommy beams.

Nikki can’t help but to laugh at this point. “Come on, Tom. I’m not going to be able to keep a straight face during the set. Fucking pull it out already.”

Tommy hops up on his feet, sticks his hand down his pants once more to tuck the edge of the page inside, then leans back on Nikki’s dresser, facing him. “Mission accomplished. I made Nikki smile.”

A knock on the door, alerts them to the 10 minute warning.~

“Ready now?” Tommy asks.

“Yeah, I guess. I hope you get a paper cut by the way.”

“Totally worth it. I hear you do wonders with your razor-sharp tongue,” Tommy says, licking his bottom lip, popping his eyebrows up.

“Who do you hear shit like that from?”

“I don’t know. Just do. I’m sure you hear people talk about my dick? I hear people talk about your tongue. That’s why I want to sit on your face. It’s gonna be a good show now.”

“That’s sick, Tom. I wouldn’t do that,” Nikki smirks.

“What would you do?”

Nikki’s cheeks turn a bright shade of red. He stands up from the chair, starting to turn towards the door.

Tommy takes hold of Nikki’s wrist, while still leaning up against the dressing table, to keep him from getting far. “Tell me, what would you do? I want to know?”

Nikki stands face to face with Tommy. He can’t find any words to blast back at him, as a knot grows tighter in his stomach. He can’t make eye contact with Tommy.

“Nikki. Just show me. Please,” Tommy whispers.

Nikki places his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and suddenly forcefully pushes him back into the mirror, then leans in on him, planting his lips on Tommy’s, aggressively forcing his tongue in. Tommy submits, and lets Nikki devour him.

Nikki pulls off after about a minute. “Happy? Now get the fuck out of my way. I have to reapply my lipstick,” Nikki says, shoving Tommy away, who stumbles backwards, landing on his ass.

He sits on the floor, leaning back on his hands, watching Nikki fill his lips back in. “Holy shit,” Tommy says, rubbing his hands over his face plastered with a wide grin. He lays himself flat on the floor on his belly, cradling his head in his arms. He can’t control his giddiness.

Nikki looks down, noticing Tommy is trying to hide his delight, but not doing a good job at it as he continues to swear, giggle, and talk to himself. Nikki puts the lipstick down, then lays a few lines out on his table to snort up. “Need a line?” Nikki offers.

“Don’t think I need one.”

“Let’s go then,” Nikki says, stepping firmly on Tommy’s back as he walks to the door.

“Ooh shit,” Tommy yelps out. “You gonna leave me here?” Tommy says, getting back up to a sitting position.

Nikki turns around and offers his hand to pull him up.

“You showed me what you can do with your tongue. Maybe later I can show you what I do best,” Tommy suggests as he gets pulled up. 

He notices Nikki’s cock twitching through his pants, filling in the groin area. He knows now, that no matter what Nikki’s verbal response is, it won’t matter. Something is going to happen tonight.


	3. California Dreamin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki has big dreams. They're starting to take off. Tommy has dreams too; well one in particular. He's not quite sure if will ever take if it will take off.

Nikki comes bounding up the stairs to their Clark St. apartment. He lets himself inside, placing a small box on the entry table near the door, as he takes his jacket off. He sees Tommy sitting on the couch gazing out into nothing.

“Earth to T-Bone” Nikki says, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Hey, man.”

“Something wrong?”

“No. Just thinking some things over,” Tommy laments.

“Like….”

“Ahh, stupid shit. I can’t get that girl out of head from the other day. You know, the one that I fucked so that I could drive her car. Why do I do shit like that?”

“Heh heh, that was one of the funniest and sickest things that I’ve seen in my life!” Nikki blasts out laughing, obviously not feeling an ounce sympathy for his friend.

“God, she had this hairy mole thing right on her hip. And another on her neck. Can’t seem to forget it. I couldn’t take my eye off of it. Felt like it was staring back at me. It’s like etched in my mind now. Not sure if it was worth it.”

“Did you have fun in the car?”

“Hell yeah,” Tommy says, the beginning of a smile creeping onto his face.

“All I can say is, go for what you want in the end. We might have to wade through a lot of shit to get there. Pretty soon, I’m going to be standing on top of this heaping pile of shit as the victor, all because I wanted it and I went for it. We all will be standing tall,” Nikki blurts out a little pep talk. “One day, I guarantee, you’re going to have your own car like that. Maybe a dozen of them.”

“One can dream, right?”

“Dude, it’s more than a dream. See it starts with disenchantment. Not willing to be complacent and just settle for what’s good-enough. That’s where the dream comes in. You visualize what you want. But, it doesn’t end there. You gotta work to give your dreams feet.”

“Why do I feel like I’m suddenly at one of those self-help seminars?”

“Come on man. I know you’re with me on this. Success and shit just doesn’t land on your lap like it does in the movies. You gotta make it happen.”

Tommy smiles to himself, a goofy look upon his face.

Nikki notices. “You’re on something fucked, aren’t you?”

“Nah. Well, maybe a little something, but that’s not it. I was just thinking that I do have a dream that I was literally like to drop on my lap.”

“Ain’t gonna happen. Gotta give it some feet.”

“Oh, it’s got feet,” Tommy snickers.

“Hey, tell you what? Today is your lucky day. I got a dream that I can drop on your lap right now,” Nikki says with a sly smile.

“You’re going to fucking love this. It’s gonna be big, and I’ve got some wild, fucking ideas, baby.”

“Really?” Tommy says, swallowing hard. (Nah, can’t be. Will he? - Tommy ponders.)

“This is going to make you wet. Hold on,” Nikki says, turning around, to go back to the box on the entry table.

Tommy can’t imagine what this is. They can’t be riding the same wave right now.

Nikki returns, standing a few feet in front of Tommy, with a hand behind his back and a huge grin on his face. “Ready?” Nikki asks.

“Give it to me,” Tommy requests, his heart beating like crazy.

Nikki frisbees a 45 onto Tommy lap. “Check that shit out man!! Just got a 1000 of them today! I took a few sample home.”

“Our singles?” Tommy questions.

“Fuck, man! These babies are going to get us known. I’ve got some fucking ideas. This is exactly that I’m talking about. What other starter band do you know of that distributes promo singles? None, right,” Nikki says, answering his own question. This is the fucking shit that we do to get noticed. All the rest of them seem content to just sit there and wait for success. We’re making it happen, man. What do you think?”

“I’m floored, Nik. We’ll kill it!” Tommy replies, trying to match Nikki’s enthusiasm, but not succeeding.

“Uh, we had to get an advance to get these printed, but it will be worth it. Next step is bigger shows, then an entire fucking album. Fuck yeah! Can’t wait to show these to Vince and Mick. How’s that for a dream literally dropped on your lap?”

“Awesome visual. Rad, dude,” Tommy offers.

“Come on, T-Bone. I thought that you’d be ecstatic. What gives?”

“I am, Nik. Totally. So you think that if someone has a dream, they need to just go for it, right?”

“No regrets, man. You’ll only regret it if you don’t do anything about it.”

“Hmmm,” Tommy says, followed by a deep breath. “So, can I share with you the dream that I wanted to drop on my lap?”

“You mean this wasn’t it?” Nikki smirks. “Go for it, I’m all ears”.

“OK. Let’s reverse roles here. You’re me, and I’m you, OK? Sit on the couch, Tommy says getting to his feet.”

“OK,” Nikki says, amused.

“No regrets, right?’

“That’s what I said. You just gotta go for it. Show me what you got,” Nikki says, patting his lap.

“OK. Don’t get mad at me then for trying.”

“Alright! Come on already! Fuck!”

Tommy stands in front of Nikki, closes his eyes, and just goes for his dream. He climbs up on Nikki’s lap, straddling him.

“What’s this, Tom. You want yourself?”

“No, dummy. You’re me, I’m you,” Tommy says, biting his lip, waiting to be knocked off.

Nikki laughs, “You want me?”

“Um, well….. how bothered are you right now?” Tommy says, starting to wince.

“I… I don’t know. Like, you want me, want me?” Nikki questions, looking confused.

Tommy pulls Nikki’s head back by his hair, and then hovers above his lips.

Nikki wraps one arm around Tommy’s lean torso, and puts the other on the back of his head to push him closer to accept his lips.

Their lips hang in limbo for a few electrifying moments, just ever so slightly brushing against the other’s. Tommy, not being able to control his urge anymore, pushes his lips firmly onto Nikki’s. He wonders if Nikki will open his mouth.

As soon as that though runs through his head, Nikki opens, and offers his tongue with an intensity which Tommy did not expect. He’s truly floored now, barely believing that this is actually happening. It started as an oddball passing thought one day that Tommy quickly threw out of his head, but the thought would keep creeping back in. It was getting harder to ignore. Because Nikki sometimes touched him in seductive ways or would insinuate something through words, Tommy wondered if there was a chance that Nikki would have similar feelings, or at the very least be open to experimentation. This, happening right now, is a good indication that Nikki is open to something of that nature. 

Tommy can feel himself getting hard. Given the depth of the couch, Tommy’s knees hit the back of the couch before his groin has a chance to make contact with Nikki's body. Tommy thinks this is a good thing at the moment, fearful of Nikki reacting to his burgeoning erection if he were able to feel it. But it’s causing anxiety, what if he sees it? Tommy’s nervousness is starting to reveal itself in the kiss, with the shuttering of his breath. He pulls up for a breath, and instinctively looks down at his packed groin. This action only drives Nikki to also look down, which causes Tommy to start backing off of Nikki's lap due to embarassment. 

Nikki abruptly takes hold of Tommy’s hips to pull him back on. “Where you going?” Nikki asks.

“I think I got my point across,” Tommy shrugs, beat red in the face.

“How about we undo the role reversals, and try it again as ourselves?” Nikki suggests, with a devilish smirk on his face.

“This was my dream, not yours. Are you saying you want in?” Tommy asks.

“What do you think? This is my lap, not yours. Did I not just pull you back on it?”

Tommy nods, mindlessly wrapping a lock of Nikki’s hair around one of his fingers.

“Do you want to give this dream some feet?” Tommy asks, biting his lip.

“Ready to move our feet to my bedroom.”

“Holy shit, Sixx,” Tommy says in a shaky breath from excitement, feeling his courage return. “Beat you to it motherfucker,” Tommy says, finally feeling like himself again, zany and ready to work it. He backs off of Nikki’s lap, and bounds to the bedroom at lightning speed.


	4. If I Could Just Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's been busy. Nikki's been anything but...

Tommy is at a corner market for the second time in 10 minutes using the outside payphone.

“Hello,” the dreadful, throaty voice answers.

“Open the fucking door, asshole,” Tommy clearly speaks into the receiver.

“Huh?

“Nik, walk to your front door and fucking open it. I’ll be there in 2 minutes.”

“Who?”

“You’re joking, right?”

“What?”

“Nikki. It’s Tommy. I’m going to be at your house in 2 minutes. Go open up your fucking front door and wait there. Got it?”

“Tommy? Why don’t you come over.”

“I AM! Hang--up--and--go--directly--to--your--front--door--and--open--it--for--me,” Tommy says, drawn out and slow for Nikki to understand. He hopes. Please open the fucking door this time. He hangs up the phone, and mutters words like stupid under his breath, as he gets back into his car.

When he pulls back into the drive for the 3rd time, having two prior failures of getting Nikki to open the door, he starts rattling off every swear he knows, banging on his steering wheel, because the door is still closed.

He stomps up the steps to the door, and bangs the hell out of it, “Open up the fucking door, motherfucker!”

This time he hears fiddling with locks on the other side of the door. Thank god. If there was no answer again, he would have either just gone home or possibly thrown a rock through a window to get Nikki’s attention. He definitely wasn’t going back to that corner payphone.

The door creaks open, and a half lidded, Nikki peers through, grasping onto the door frame, for steadying. 

“Tommy?” a drowsy grin spreads across Nikki’s face.

He tries to open the door wider, but winds up losing his tight grip, and slides down to the floor on his knees.

“What the fuck, Nik. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you this fucked up,” Tommy says, squeezing in between the door and Nikki’s dysfunctional body. He shuts the door, making sure that none of Nikki’s body parts are in the way of it.

Once Tommy is in, Nikki slides down further onto the floor. He reminds Tommy of the Wicked Witch of the West when she melts. He nearly dissolving into a big wet puddle on the floor.

Tommy lowers himself down on the floor, sitting on his ass. “Nik, I think you might need some help,” he says, his hand on Nikki’s shoulder.

“Need no help,” Nikki slurs. “I’m good.”

“You can’t even talk or walk. Two basic functions.”

“Is that you, Tommy?”

“Yeah. It’s me, your buddy Tommy. Come on, let’s get you to the couch, or maybe at least the carpeting.”

Tommy tries to lift Nikki up off the hard floor, but he’s dead weight. “You have to work with me. You got yourself to the door, now let’s get you back to the living room.”

Nikki makes an attempt to get to his hands and knees, but really only manages a belly crawl on to the living room carpet. When he decides that he’s far enough on, he stops, collapsing as he is, his feet not quite making it onto the carpeted area.

Tommy sighs. This is the spot where Nikki is going to sleep off some of this blurred and crippled state. Tommy gets a blanket off of the couch and lays it on top of his friend; his best friend. He sits on the floor cross-legged, next to Nikki, rubbing his back. Tommy tries to remember if he’s ever seen him in such bad shape. He can’t really be sure, but he thinks that Nikki has hit an all time low; and who could blame him. He’s been hit with one blow, right after another. How could Tommy be so stupid to not think that Nikki could get this bad.

*It’s been over 3 months since their tour ended, and Nikki is feeling pressure to start writing for the next album. Right now, Tommy doesn’t even think that he’s capable of wiping his own ass.

*It’s been 2 days since their singer started his jail sentence.

*It’s been 4 weeks since Nikki’s walked out of rehab. Another failed attempt.

*It’s been 2 weeks since he and his girlfriend broke up, after she completed rehab successfully.

*It’s been 3 weeks since his grandmother passed away, and he fucked up and missed the funeral.

*It’s been 5 weeks since Tommy got married and 2 weeks since he’s returned from his honeymoon.

They saw each other once briefly, upon Tommy’s return. The drummer blabbed on for the longest time about everything that happened on his honeymoon, the incredible sex, and how happy he’s been, only to be informed by Nikki, when he was finally able to cut in, that his Nona passed away, and he’ll never fogive himself or get past it. Tommy’s heart plummeted fast. He’s such an idiot. How could he miss the void expression on Nikki’s face. He promised to be there for him, except well, he’s been busy getting used to his new role of being a husband to someone. Today, there’s finally a break in this new schedule; this new way of life. She’s away for on-location filming for 3 days.

These last 5 weeks have been one of the prime highlights of Tommy’s life. He married his dream girl, and wakes up in disbelief everyday that it’s now it’s reality. Cloud Nine doesn’t even begin to describe where he’s been. Yet, there’s been an ache in his soul, something that has been whispering to him since the day of his wedding that he’s not complete. He knows exactly what it is, but refuses to admit it, and continues to ignore it.

Sitting here, on the floor, in the evening hours of the day, that ache has crept out of his soul and started spreading through every fiber of his being. The person lying here, unconscious, isn’t just his bandmate or even his best friend, it’s his soul mate, and he knows it. 

Tommy feels helpless, not knowing how to fix things within Nikki. He’s staying right here, close by, terrified that Nikki’s soul might decide to depart, for good. “Please don’t leave me. I need you,” the drummer whispers to the bassist. Tommy spends the next few hours, staying close to Nikki, and sobbing on and off, trying to figure out how to turn the hands of time back. 

Two weeks ago, he should have just hugged Nikki and held him tight, for as long as needed. Instead he wanted to make sure he was home in time for dinner as he promised he would be. Five weeks ago, he should have been not so critical of Nikki’s behavior at the wedding. He knows now that Nikki must have felt like he was losing his best friend. And Tommy’s absence for the past 5 weeks, pretty much proved that. He offered no support during that time. Nikki abandoned once again. A little one on one time with Nikki on Tommy’s wedding day, maybe could have made all the difference. He should have told Nikki that he loves him, and he’ll never be far. Yeah, he should have done that. Instead he focused on trying to smooth things over with Heather and her family regarding the egregious behavior of his best man.

It’s close to midnight. Tommy’s eyes are feeling heavy. He pats Nikki on the back, as a gesture to let him know he’s still here, and he’s just going to lie down next to him; only the patting stirs Nikki to consciousness. He lifts his head up off the carpet, propping himself up on his forearm, blinking his eyes. He looks down where his head was just resting to see if there’s a mess there, often finding himself waking up in a puddle of vomit or blood or face down in the contents of a tipped over whiskey bottle. Nothing this time. 

“Nikki?”

Hearing his name, Nikki lies back down on the floor, and rolls over onto his back to look towards the voice.

“Tommy,” Nikki says, with a weak smile.

“Just letting you know that I’m here, buddy. You doing OK?”

“Yeah,” Nikki says, managing to get himself up to a sitting position.

“When did you get here?” Nikki asks.

“A few hours ago. I was worried about you for a little while there,” Tommy reveals.

“Oh,” Nikki replies, a confused look on his face. 

He doesn’t bother trying to explain the last few hours to Nikki. It doesn’t matter. Nikki would probably believe him if he told him that he came in through the chimney or has been here for 2 days or learned a new magic trick to get in through the peephole. Nikki would just nod with a blank look on his face. 

“Hey, come here,” Tommy says, patting his thigh, leaning his back up against a wing chair with his legs spread out before him, inviting Nikki to come over to nestle on him.

Nikki slides over, between the drummer's legs, and puts himself in a near fetal position against Tommy’s chest. “I missed you,” Nikki says, feeling secure by the warmth and comfort of Tommy’s body and his arms, which are now wrapped around the bassist.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry, Nikki. I should have been here,” Tommy says, burying his face in Nikki’s overly greasy hair. Tommy surmises that it’s been at least a week since Nikki has bathed himself. Probably the same for brushing his teeth. But he doesn’t care. It’s a familiar and soothing scent for Tommy. He’s missed him.

Nikki ignores Tommy’s apology, not because he doesn’t care, but because he knows he’s hit bottom. He’s not ready to face any of the things that brought him here; not now anyway. He just wants to stay like this. He’s missed him.

“What day is it?” Nikki asks.

“Doesn’t really matter Nikki. But just know it’s the day that I’m going to tell you that I love you for the first time, and that I’m never going to let my best friend be alone like this again. I’m going to be here to get you through. I might not be able to be here everyday, but I’m going to at least call you every single day. I need my best friend.”

Nikki lifts his head to look up at Tommy, tears in his eyes. “I need you too. I thought that I lost you.”

“Never again will I make you feel that way,” Tommy says, kissing Nikki’s forehead. 

Nikki sighs, and closes his eyes, putting his head back against Tommy’s chest to hear his heartbeat.

Tommy leans down to kiss Nikki’s forehead again, and again in another spot. Nikki looks back up at Tommy, they lock eyes, both sets brimming with tears. Tommy places a kiss on each of Nikki’s eyes. The bassist reaches up to take hold of a tress of Tommy’s hair, pulling it firmly to keep Tommy’s lips close by.

Tommy continues by kissing Nikki’s nose, then his cheek. The drummer’s heart is pounding. He wants to kiss Nikki’s lips so badly. What will Nikki do? Tommy looks at him, he buries his hand deep in Nikki’s hair on the top of his head, closes his eyes, and puts his lips on Nikki’s. 

Tommy can feel Nikki’s lips quivering beneath his, The drummer licks his lips to moisten them, then pushes more forcibly onto the bassist’s mouth. Both seem to open their mouths at the same moment, locking their lips into place with ease, gently sweeping their tongues against the other’s. The kiss doesn’t break for a long time; something that seemed to be long overdue.

When Tommy finally pulls away, he goes back once more to kiss Nikki’s forehead. “You’re going to get through this. You’ll never be alone again; forever and always in my heart. I love you, Nikki.”


	5. Keeping Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terror Twins are at it again. Can they make things any more perfect than they already are?

“Hey Vin, would you mind getting my knapsack from the back bedroom. My back is killing me. I need my prescription,” Mick asks.

“Sure. I think Tom and Nik are busy in there with someone,” Vince replies.

“I know. That’s why I’m asking you to get it. Oh, and because my back really does hurt.”

“Suuure your back hurts. You just want something else in your bag, don’t you? And you don’t want to be the one to walk in.”

“Could be,” Mick shrugs. “I know you don’t care. The three of you have all fucked with girls in there at the same time. No big deal for you.”

“I guess. Be right back, lazy ass.”

Vince knocks on the little door of the tour bus bedroom.

“Come in!” Nikki’s voice rings out, loud and clear.

Vince opens the door just in time to see Tommy having an intense orgasm from a groupie blow job, while Nikki is still fucking her from behind, a wide devilish grin spreads across his face, sticking his tongue out like a panting dog, when he sees Vince step in to grab the bag.

“Uh, thanks,” Vince says, saluting them, then shutting the door.

He walks back up to Mick. “Here,” Vince says, tossing it on the empty seat next to the guitarist.

“Thanks,” Mick says, smiling as he pulls an eye mask out of his bag. He puts it on over his eyes, and tilts his chair back.

“That’s it? You couldn’t find something else to put over your face?” Vince snaps.

Mick pulls the mask up above his eyes, “Was it that bad?”

“Nah. Not for them. But I swear, Mick. They’d be fucking in there even without a girl.”

“Why do you say that? You’ve fucked girls with them too.”

“But it’s different. I never hear Tommy moan that loudly when he’s fucking around me. And Nikki, he gets this crazed grin and look in his eyes that’s not there when he and I are together somewhere with a girl or 2. There’s something else between them. I swear,” Vince reveals.

“They’re best friends, you know,” Mick says, pulling the eye mask back down.

“Whatever. It’s something I notice. And you know, lately they haven’t even been including me.”

“Feeling left out, Vinnie?”

“Nah, I prefer fucking my girls alone anyway. I can’t express myself fully when they’re there. They did have a nice looking one in there though.”

About 5 minutes later, the girl emerges from the bedroom, and begins her journey down the aisle of the bus towards the door. Sometimes they strut out proudly, other times, hurriedly, obviously embarrassed as they walk by others sitting in the open space of the bus. On occasion, too drunk to even make it down the aisle to the door. This one seems confident as she walks. She spies Vince, and stops to introduce herself. Her name is Sherrie. 

“I was looking for you before, Vince,” Sherrie boldly says.

“I was tending to other business, Sherrie. Maybe we can share-y some time with each other,” Vince says, thinking he’s so funny.

“I was hoping that you’d ask.”

Vince stands up, and escorts Sherrie back to the bedroom. He knocks, then flings the door open. “Out, motherfuckers!”

Tommy and Nikki are sitting up on the bed, still naked, laying out lines on a travel mirror. Nikki leans forward to take his line, then crawls off the bed, slipping his pants back on, and grabbing his shirt off the floor. He gives the girl a sweet chuck under her chin as he squeezes by, offering a smile. Tommy follows suit, placing the mirror back on the small built-in ledge, and taking a few extra seconds to locate his pants, no shirt. He smiles at the girls as he passes by as well. Vince leads Sherrie back into the bedroom, and closes the door behind him.

The Terror Twins flop down on seats, not far from Mick. Nikki puts his t-shirt on.

“Have a good time?” Mick asks, keeping his eye mask on.

“Yeah, she was pretty hot,” Tommy says, lighting up.

“I think Vince felt a little left out on this one,” Mick shares.

“Fuck. There’s really not enough room back there for a whole party. Besides he’s got her all alone now,” Nikki replies.

“You know that he thinks you two like to grease each other up,” Mick chuckles.

“Man, we’re just a fine well-oiled machine. We work it well together, and know exactly how to pull these threesomes and sometimes foursomes off, flawlessly,” Nikki boasts.

“Not something high on my list to perfect. You two are made for each other,” Mick says, slightly turning away, indicating that he’s done with them.

“Hey Nik, this is my last Marlboro. Wanna take a walk to the campus commissary with me?

“Yeah. How’s my make-up? Has it slid off my face yet?”

“One of your stripes is kind of fucked, but not too badly. Let’s just go.”

“Alright. Lemme find shoes, and grab my jacket.”

Nikki and Tommy step out of the bus into the cool night air. They’re relieved to not see anymore groupies hanging around. Things are quiet. The campus that the bus is parked on is closed for break. The campus store is open for the band and it’s crew.

“Campus police must have chased them away,” Tommy guesses.

“Probably. Kind just wanna chill tonight anyway,” Nikki says.

“Me too,” Tommy says, flicking his cigarette butt. “Does that bother you at all, that Vince thinks that we fuck each other?”

“Hell no. I’m comfortable in what we have. Let him think that. He just wants the level of perfection that we have achieved with this past time. Fuck, I don’t think that any two friends could work together as well. Requires a lot of skill and timing to do what we do, and it’s because we know each other so well.”

“Yeah. I agree,” Tommy says, smiling, as they continue on their brisk walk. 

“I was a little off today. I missed timing our orgasms. I should have fucked her ass for a quicker climax. I didn’t know she was blowjob extraordinaire. She got you there more quickly than I thought she would. 

“She was this close to taking me all in,” Tommy says, holding his thumb and point finger an inch apart. “That would have 5. No, maybe 6, who have been able to get their lips to touch my base.”

“Ha! I don’t keep track of the shit, but probably because it’s a lot easier for them to take me in all the way. My number has got to be much higher. If I was that girl, I would have wanted to be fucked by you, and blowing me instead.”

“She wanted to take the challenge I guess,” Tommy snickers.

“Well, if you know ahead of time that you got a deep throater on your hands, let me know beforehand. I’ll ass fuck her, so we can keep in time. I swear some of these chick are so loose, I can’t feel anything sometimes. May as well be thrusting my cock into the air. Less mess that way. Same results.”

“Not all girls are willing to get ass fucked, you know. Especially by me. I get turned down sometimes.”

“Really? They turn you down? If I was going to have anyone’s dick up my ass, I’d go for the shock cocks.”

“Heh,” Tommy chuckles, unable to respond right away. Honestly, if Nikki asked him to, he’d be game for fucking him in the ass. He needs a few seconds to compose himself. He takes a deep breath. “Nik, you don’t have to answer, if you prefer not to. But have you ever, you know, been with another guy?”

“Nah, not my thing. Why? Do you think I’m into that?”

“No, just… well…. I mean, you’ve done pretty much everything else. It’s just another notch to add to your belt. It’s not really a big deal to me.”

“So, it sounds like you have,” Nikki says with a questioning tone.

“No. Actually, I never have either. It’s not like it’s something I think about. I just asked because we were on the topic of fucking asses.” 

“Gotcha. Last year, though, I was so fucked up and into a lot of sexual experimentation and orgies and shit. I suppose there’s always a possibility something could have happened that I don’t remember.”

“Really? Don’t you think you would have remembered if that happened?”

“I was way too fucked up, man.”

“You ever wake up with a sore ass and wonder?”

“Didn’t dwell on anything. Every night, my whole body was getting abused. Everything hurt, each time I woke up from a jag.”

“Fair enough. What about a kiss? I kissed another guy when I was a teenager. Just once. I was drunk.”

“Not that either. I keep my lips to myself. Kissing is a very personal thing for me. Is that weird? I’ll fuck anybody, but I won’t kiss unless I care. And you know what? I never care.”

“You care for Lita, don’t you?”

“I guess. I don’t know… she and I kiss, but I think we’re done. When this tour is over, I think it’s time to move on. She deserves better than me. I’m not ready to settle down.”

“So your lips are going to be lonely for a while then,” Tommy snickers.

“As long as my dick isn’t lonely, it’s all good,” Nikki laughs.

“Well, always here for you bud. If your lips are ever lonely, let me know. I’ll give them some company. Gotta keep my best friend in tip-top shape,” Tommy says, pushing the door to the commissary in.

“I’m going to wait out here, OK?”

“Alright, be right out.”

Nikki stands out there, sporting a devilish grin. When Tommy puts a silly little offer out there, joke or not, this Terror Twin is going to hold him to it. It’s just the way they roll. He spies a tree not too far away, but enough out of the way, to wait under

The bell hanging over the door of the store rings, and out comes Tommy, packing his cigarettes, a 6-pack tucked under his arm. He sees Nikki leaning up against a tree in the distance and walks towards him. When he gets close, he puts the beer on the ground so that he can open the pack of smokes. He pulls one out, and places it between his lips as he pulls his lighter out. Nikki steps in front of him, plucks the cigarette from Tommy’s lips, ditching it quickly in his jacket pocket. Before Tommy can even react, Nikki grabs Tommy by the shoulders and plants a solid kiss on his lips. Then stands back, grinning.

“What the hell, Nik,” Tommy says, scrunching his brow.

“We’ve been on tour for a long time. My lips were feeling a little lonely, and decided to have some company come and visit,” Nikki laughs, backhanding Tommy in the chest.

“Well, that was a fucking quick visit, wasn’t it. I’d be more than happy to be invited back again,” Tommy says, laughing too. He says it like it’s a joke, going along with Nikki’s laughter. But it’s not really. Tommy would do anything to have more.

Tommy fumbles his box of Marlboros, and stoops to pick them up. Nikki can tell he’s flustered. Nikki is amused. He thinks he’ll give Tommy a thrill and give him a little bit more since he was invited back. He’s feeling a vibe.

Nikki takes him by the shoulder again, directing him towards the tree, pushing him up against it, and reconnects his lips with greater passion, this time offering his tongue. Tommy immediately takes the bait, pulling Nikki in towards him, so they’re flush against one another. What started off as a joke, has turned into an intense make-out session. Tommy starts to grind against Nikki. In response, Nikki puts his hands on Tommy’s ass, pulling him closer.

Nikki breaks the kiss, breathing hard. “Holy shit, T-Bone.”

“I know, Tommy pants. “Are you, by any chance, thinking what I’m thinking?” Tommy dares to ask.

Nikki just nods, leaning his forehead on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Vince has the bedroom, but I…. God, I want this,” Tommy pants out.

“Come on, behind those bushes,” Nikki whispers, motions with his head towards a patch of bushes.

“What about--” 

“Good thing I took my jacket,” Nikki says, fishing lubricated condoms out of his coat pocket. “I’m prepared at all times. Not the most ideal, but I’ll settle for them, as we’re in a little bit of a bind here.”

Tommy smiles wide, kisses Nikki once more, stoops to pick up the beer, then grabs him by the hand making a beeline for the bushes.


	6. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki used to being the only one looking out for himself. Can he accept accept that it doesn't have to be that way any more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of working on another one shot for this chapter. Maybe one more after that. I came up with an additional fun concept for these one shots when I publish the book. I didnt include it here. 
> 
> ** Also sorry if there's any typos. I usually proofread every chapter at least a dozen times before posting. These only got 2-3 proofs. I'm just uploading as I finish writing them.

“Hey Pretty Boy, how much?”

Nikki turns around, continuing to wrap a cord around his arm.

“What’d you fucking call me?” Nikki growls at the drunk, who came out from nowhere.

“How much,” the drunk persists.

“You better fucking back away if you know what’s go for you,” Nikki warns, clenching his fists.

The man turns around and starts to walk away

Nikki eyeballs him for a few seconds, then turns back towards the van and continues wrapping the cord up.

The muscular drunkard gets a second wave of determination, and turns back to grab Nikki by the back of his pants, jerking him a step backwards. “Let’s find out how tight your ass is.”

Nikki wrestles himself free of the man’s grip, drops the cord on the van step, and launches himself into the aggressor using his shoulder like a battering ram, knocking him backwards. Nikki scrambles on top of him, and throws a right hook into the drunk’s face. He draws his left fist back, but before he could connect, the man grabs Nikki’s forearm, and twists it into an unnatural position. Nikki struggles to free his arm, grabbing the thick, wound-up cord that he was holding just a minute ago, and whips the aggressor in the face with it. The man lets go of Nikki’s arm. Nikki tries to put himself into the dominant position again, when he’s suddenly sucker punched in the face by the man’s friend. As Nikki tries to get up, after being knocked back, the man takes the cord, and loops it around his neck, choking up on it. 

Nikki knows he’s fucked, he can’t free himself of the cord; it’s too tight, help can’t yell for help, plus it’s two against one. The man and his friend force Nikki around the corner into a dark alleyway. Nikki can only kick and grab at this point to attempt to get loose, but the cord is tight and Nikki feels his chest tightening, fighting for breath.

“Take his pants down,” the aggressor says to his complicit friend.

Nikki kicks as the second man, unlaces Nikki’s pants and starts to force them down. At this point, he knows he’s about to get raped, if he doesn’t die from asphyxiation before the guy has a chance. He feels on the brink of blacking out. Suddenly the cord goes slack, and Nikki is able to take in a raggedy, deep breath. Taking a moment to gain his bearings back, as he staggers on his feet, bracing the wall behind him, he sees that both Tommy and Vince are both pounding the guys to bloody pulp. After several more punches, Tommy and Vince feel satisfied in the pile of wreckage they created.

Tommy rushes over to Nikki, Vince at his side as well. “Oh my god, are you OK?” Tommy gasps, putting his hand on Nikki’s shoulder, who’s now sitting on the ground, leaning his back up against the brick wall of the building.

“I’m fine. Let me get up,” Nikki says, not actually so fine, but he’s too humiliated to say otherwise.

“Sorry, Nikki. We were busy breaking down. It took a few minutes before we realized you were missing. I’m so sorry.”

“I told you, I’m fine,” Nikki says, getting up to his feet.

He stumbles around on his stilettos, actually losing his balance and landing on his knee. He’s dizzy.

“It’s OK, Nik. We gotcha,” Vince says, placing his arm around Nikki. Tommy feels a surge of anger hit him, and he goes back and kicks both men in their pile of junk. One is unconscious and the other yelps out, cradling his groin.

Nikki feels like dying right now, but he submits to his friends' help for now, just to get him to a safe place inside the club to rest and wait, as the rest of the band finishes breaking down their set.

After the van is loaded, Mick leaves Nikki with get-well wishes and heads home to his apartment with his girlfriend. The other 3 take the van back to their shared apartment on Clark Street. Upon arrival, Nikki goes directly to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He throws his boots off, removes a few other accessories, then flops down on his mattress. Nikki bristles when he hears his bedroom door opening a few minutes later. He rolls over on the mattress to see Vince and Tommy standing in the door, letting themselves in.

“I wanted to make you an ice pack for your swollen cheek, but uh, there’s nothing in the freezer except the empty metal ice cube tray. I wrapped the tray in this rag. It’s cold. You can put it on your cheek,” Tommy says, drawing near to Nikki with the tray in hand.

“Don’t put that on my face! That’s stupid. I’m fine!” Nikki says, using his hand to block the ice tray from making contact with his wound.

“Sorry. I’m just trying to help. We don’t have anything else,” Tommy says, backing away.

“I don’t fucking need anything! Except for you two to fuck off!”

Vince steps in. “Hey, Nik. We’re just trying to make sure that you’re OK. I mean, you could have been--”

Tommy turns toward Vince, away from Nikki, and shakes his head, placing his finger up to his own lips, indicating that Vince should not proceed with what he was about to say. 

Vince takes a deep breath in before speaking again. “OK, well. We’re here if you need anything. See you in the morning.”

Nikki rolls back over, away from them.

Both Vince and Tommy retreat from Nikki’s bedroom, shutting the door, going back to the living room.

“Why doesn’t he let anybody help him?” Vince laments.

“Stubborn,” Tommy says, mindlessly placing the empty ice cube tray back into the freezer without refilling it. “And I’m sure he’s humiliated,” Tommy says, in a quieter voice.

“You see the marks on his neck? That cord was tight. He could have been killed, not to mention…. well, you know,” Vince says, uncomfortable to even bring up the attempted rape. “Hey toss me a beer while you’re over there.”

“Hopefully he’ll feel fine by the morning. Just glad he’s safe, and we’re all home now. We gotta make a new rule. We’re either all inside or all outside, or two by two. No one alone, especially outside in the back,” Tommy says, launching the ice cold beer Vince’s way, not realizing that the chilled beer can, may have been a better choice to nurse Nikki’s wound, than a metal tray.

“Maybe Allan can get us a bodyguard,” Vince suggests, popping the can open.

“That will never happen. I mean, we’re getting known out there on the strip, and starting to gather a loyal fan base, and even some autograph requests, but we’re nowhere near big enough to merit hired protection. I think that Nikki and the way he was dressed, just presented an opportune conquest for those motherfuckers, who were just passing by. If we were getting mobbed by fans, maybe Allan would consider it.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Vince says, reaching for the remote. Tommy joins him on the couch with his own beer. 

Nikki lies on his bed thinking about the incident. He had that bastard clinched. People shouldn’t underestimate his strength. His downfall was that second motherfucker jumping in on them. If it weren’t for him, Nikki knows he would have been walking away with nothing more than a sore arm and a bloody fist. Instead, he gets clobbered, choked, and then nearly…... Nikki doesn’t want to think about it. That cretin only got as far as unlacing the bassist’s pants and forcing them down about an inch or two, when Tommy and Vince showed up. Once Nikki was freed from their clutches, he made sure that he tugged his pants back up, and with shaky hands, did his best to re-tie them; hoping that neither Vince nor Tommy caught sight of what was about to happen. If his friends got there even 30 seconds later, they would have walked onto a completely different scene; Nikki either would have been dead or in the middle of being violated, or both.

Several hours later, Tommy lies on his back on his mattress, in the room that he shares with Vince. He can’t sleep, he’s worried about Nikki’s state of mind. Both he and Vince noticed the man attempting to take Nikki’s pants down. Nobody wants that to happen to them. Tommy sits up, and sees Vince passed out on his mattress. He’s gonna go check on Nikki. He’s grown pretty close to him over the past several months. He has a pretty big soft spot for the bassist. OK, a really big soft spot. 

Tommy knocks lightly on Nikki’s door. There’s no answer, he twists the knob and opens the door. This stirs Nikki awake.

“Shit. Sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you up,” Tommy apologizes.

“Nah, been tossing and turning all night.”

“How’s your face feeling?”

“It’s fine. Just like the million other times I’ve been caught in the face. Just hurts to sleep on that side.”

“Mind if I come in? Sorry about that tray before. Pretty dumb trying to lay 10” long pan over your face,” Tommy snickers.

“It’s OK. I know you were trying to help.”

Nikki didn’t answer whether he could come in, but he hasn’t told him to leave, so Tommy shuts the door behind him, and sits on the floor next to Nikki’s mattress, in the dark.

“Brought you a beer. Was thinking maybe we could sit chill for a while, if you were still awake, and here you are awake.”

“Thanks,” Nikki says, holding his hand out. The ambient light from the streetlight is enough for Tommy to be able to see Nikki’s outstretched hand. Followed shortly by the unmistakable sound of both cans being popped open.

“How’d you think our show went tonight?” Tommy asks.

“Good, I guess,” Nikki shrugs.

“I thought so too. I saw some people singing along with Vince. Our fans are learning the lyrics. That’s pretty fucking awesome,” Tommy shares.

“Yeah, there’s nothing like hearing your own creation sung back at you,” Nikki replies.

Tommy sits silent for a moment, taking back a few big chugs of his beer. “My heart dropped when I saw you in trouble tonight.”

“I would have had him if that second motherfucker didn’t show up.”

Tommy senses Nikki’s ego is feeling bruised, and he’s trying to compensate.

“Dude, only people with Kung-Fu skills can take on two and come out the victor. That’s why it’s good to have friends.”

“I know. Thanks. I guess things wouldn’t have ended so well for me if I didn’t have any friends.”

“The cord was tight, man. Saw you turning blue.”

“My fault. I grabbed it to whip him in the face with it. It worked. He let go of my arm, but then he used it against me when the other guy stepped in. I should have left it on the van step.”

“Scared me Nikki. I think there’s a chance that you could have died tonight. I mean maybe he was going to let go in a few seconds. But we’ll never know,” Tommy laments. “I’d be pretty crushed if something happened to you.”

“You’re a great drummer. You’d find another band, no problem. Or just replace me, I guess.”

“No one could replace you. And it’s not because of the band that I’d be crushed, it's because you’re pretty much the best friend that I ‘ve ever had.”

“Yeah?.... You know, I’ve had some friends. One from my childhood. A couple from Seattle. Lizzie, Dane, and a few other guys from around here, I guess, but I’ve never had….. “ Nikki stops, feeling himself starting to get choked up. “Nevermind. Thanks for helping me tonight. I’m tired.”

“Never had what Nikki?” Tommy persists.

Nikki takes a deep breath, “Never had anyone who ever really cares though.”

“I care. Vince and Mick too.”

“I know. That’s what I’m trying to say. I just don’t know how….. Uh, I mean, I’m just not used to anyone caring… ever. It’s always been up to me, and only me to rescue myself. And I couldn’t do it this time. If I didn’t have friends, I would have…. Well, it would have been bad for me. I feel like I failed myself.”

“No man is a failure who has friends,” Tommy replies.

“Who are you, William Wordsworth?”

“It’s Wadsworth, dummy. And no, it’s a quote from a movie. It seems fitting, and it’s true.”

“I don’t get it. My friends are what make me not a failure? Like a popularity thing?”

“No, it means that if you let people into your life, to see the real you, they’re going to like you and respect you, and become your friends. It means you’re doing something right. No one wants to be friends with a jerk.”

“Listen to you philosophizing. Who are you now, Play-doh?”

“It’s Plato, fool. And yeah kinda, cause he’s Greek, like me.”

Tommy hears Nikki mutter a slight laugh.

“Lay down on my mattress with me,” Nikki requests, patting it. “Between friends…. I was scared tonight. I felt powerless, and that’s not like me.”

“Two against one. I already told you. There was no chance. They could’ve killed you, and they were about to fuck you up. I would have been scared too.”

“Tom,” Nikki says in a shaky voice. “That’s what he wanted. Although he could have killed me, that wasn’t his intent. His intent was to….. Well, I just know, because he propositioned me before anything even started.”

“I know what he was going to do, Nik.”

“It’s humiliating. I’m tougher than that. I should have bashed his fucking head in. Once I grew up, I made a promise to myself that nobody would ever do that shit to me. I would fucking kill them first. I should have killed him. I should have killed him before he even put his hands on me. I knew what he wanted. Why didn’t I protect myself? I broke my promise,” Nikki shudders, starting to tear up.

Tommy wants to wrap his arms around Nikki, and just hold him. He knows that Nikki had a rough childhood. He only knows a smidge of what Nikki endured. He can only hope it was nothing like this. Abuse of any kind is traumatizing for a child. He knows Nikki’s been abused in many ways. Please, not like this though. 

“You've been let down for most of your life, only having yourself to rely on. But it's not like that anymore. You got us now. You got me. Eventually you'll learn that we work best as a team. And I'll always be on your team. It might be a foreign concept to you, but like it or not, we're all in this together. I think you'll like it here, and then maybe can start to experience some healing, knowing people have your back, and that you don't have to do it all alone anymore,” Tommy says, in a gentle tone.

“I get that. It's just such a difference from what I know. It's hard to accept and get used to. I did have a very troubled childhood. Maybe someday, I'll share more with you. Not now. And it's not because I don't trust you, it's just that it's too painful for me to talk about.”

“I hear you, buddy. I'll try to take things down a notch. I know I can be intense sometimes.”

“Really, you don't have to. I kinda like you the way you are,” Nikki smiles.

“Yeah, me and my ice tray. Most freezers have ice packs and frozen vegetables and meat patties. People use shit like that for icing wounds. My mom always used a frozen steak on my accidents. It felt good until I got to shivering. Then she'd take the steak away, and heal it the rest of the way with a magic kiss. I swear, it always worked. Maybe it was the warmth of her lips on my frozen injury, but that kiss always made me feel better. Wish my mom was here. She'd kiss you and make it better. She's Greek, she kisses everyone.” Tommy says, smiling as he brings up warm memories from his childhood.

“So you get that from your mom's side?”

“What? Kissing?”

“No, moron, your Greek heritage.”

“Oh, yeah; from her. Did you know I was born in Greece?”

“Nope, I didn't know. So, maybe there’s a good chance that you inherited her special powers of healing. You seem pretty healthy and happy all the time.” 

“You think so? Maybe I did,” Tommy grins wide, feeling the mood lighten. “If you think it will help, You can be my guinea pig. I can try to see if it works right now.”

“On me?”

“I'm just goofing, but hey, you never know. I'll risk getting blood and pus on my lips if it will make you feel better.”

“It's a contusion. There's no surface blood,” Nikki reminds Tommy.

“So is that a yes?”

“You're crazy.”

“We already both know that.” 

Tommy sits up and looks down at Nikki. He can see his outline in the darkness. He leans down and kisses Nikki's cheek, softly.

“Ok. Please tell me you feel better now,” Tommy asks, biting his lip because he needs to control his giddiness.

“Wrong cheek, dumbass.”

“Oh fuck,” Tommy reddens; glad that Nikki can’t see him. I'll get it right this time.”

He leans forward again and kisses the other cheek. 

“Better?”

“Ha, I was just kidding. You had the correct cheek the first time. I just thought two might heal me faster than one,” Nikki says, sounding happy and playful through the darkness.

“How about 3?” Tommy says, his pulse elevating, fast. 

“Let's see what happens,” Nikki whispers.

Tommy leans down and kisses his cheek again, hovering there. Nikki feels Tommy's beer scented breath spreading over his face. And find himself moving his head to meet Tommy's lips with his own.

Tommy presses in lightly, kissing Nikki's lips with a tender touch. “Feeling better yet?” Tommy says, in a breathy whisper

“Getting there,” Nikki replies, anticipating Tommy's lips back on his.

“Ok, I'll keep trying ‘til you're there.”

Tommy squares up his position with Nikki a bit more, planning to go in for a longer, deeper kiss if Nikki accepts. 

He connects again. Kissing softly, when Nikki makes the next move by embracing Tommy, and pulling him in to himself. With that, Tommy opens up and licks the bassist's lips. Nikki opens also, and the two friends begin to make out in the dark room.

After a couple of intense minutes, Tommy pulls away, ”How about now? Feeling any better?”

“About 100%. It worked,” Nikki let out a laugh. “This day was really tough for me, but I think maybe it might actually turn out to be one of the best of my life because I’m beginning to understand that I don’t have to go it alone anymore. I have the best friends in the world, and one of them happens to be you,” Nikki says, his breath faltering.

“I’m always going to be here for you. For anything, Nikki,” Tommy replies, leaning back in to pick where they left off.


	7. Maybe There's Something There Or Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy notices that Nikki has been buzzing around him a lot. He swears there's something to it; on the other hand, maybe there's nothing. Why the change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like this one. What was laid out in my head, didn't translate well in my writing. I forgot some of my original line of thinking. Feel maybe I rambled on a bit here. Maybe I'm just too critical. If you have any ideas to tighten this up or edit in any way before my book goes live in a few weeks, let me know. Also, let me know if you happen to like it.

The band just had a pretty intense meeting. They decide to celebrate with a night out at a club. Mick and Tommy stand at the bar, waiting for a drink, when suddenly Nikki bounds in behind them, smacking Tommy’s ass, then launching himself onto his back like a clingy monkey, leaning forward to bite the back of his neck. Tommy howls at the pain of the bite, and tilts himself backwards to shake the bass player off of him. Nikki drops his feet to the floor, and edges in between his two friends to order a drink.

As Tommy is rubbing his neck to check for blood, Mick gives Nikki a stern warning about how he better not even consider jumping on his back.

“Aw, c’mon guys, I’m just having fun,” Nikki says with a goofy grin.

“Look, Nikki, blood,” Tommy says, holding his finger out.

“Where?” Nikki questions.

“I don’t know, but that fucking hurt. Why are you so wound up?” 

“I just feel so free. We’re rid of that bastard!” Nikki squeals, slamming his drink back. He gets right in Tommy’s face, and burps out a haze of rum scented air particles and spit. Then he smiles, and walks off.

“Don’t know why he’s so happy because right now we don’t have a manager,” Mick says. He continues on, talking to Tommy about his concerns about firing Allan Coffman. But while Mick rambles on, Tommy is preoccupied with Nikki’s recent behavior. 

He’s noticed an uptick in Nikki’s touchy feely behavior with him. Right now he just got felt up in 4 different ways; a slap on his ass, a clingy embrace, a bite on the neck, and a close encounter with his face. OK, well that was burp, but still, it was the way he looked at Tommy with dreamy eyes. Is that even possible a sultry belch? Well, whatever it was, Tommy has definitely noticed that Nikki has been buzzing around him quite a bit. Does it mean something? Does he want something? Tommy doesn’t know, he’s just intrigued for some reason.

Mick realizing that Tommy hasn’t been listening to him, walks away. Tommy continues to stand at the bar in a dream state. He’s suddenly brought back to reality when he sees Nikki come back around the corner with Lita on his arm. They rejoin Tommy at the bar.

“So, Tommy, I hear that you’re free agents now,” Lita says, ordering her drink, instead of waiting for his answer. “Where’s Candice tonight?”

“Candice?” Tommy asks, as if it’s abnormal for one to ask where his girlfriend is, that he’s dated for a year.

“Yeah, Beth just got here,” Nikki says, pointing to where she and Vince are standing. “Get Candice here, and let’s celebrate in style.”

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll see her later,” Tommy says, feeling a little bummed that the girls showed up.

\----------------------------

A week later, the band is partying at Tommy’s house. There’s a lot of people there. Nikki still seems to be in high spirits from last week’s firing of Allan, despite the problem of the lack of the management, which is looming over their heads. Elektra is going to drop them if they can’t sign with a manager within a reasonable span of time. Meanwhile, their finances are going down the tubes, but no one can seem to wipe off the smile on Nikki’s face. He’s been working hard at getting completely shitfaced for the night. Pretty much everyone is, except Tommy who’s hanging back a bit. Candice is annoying him about the amount of people there, and he’s trying to stay somewhat sober so that he can monitor the pulse of the party. 

After chasing people out of the master bedroom at his girlfriend’s request, Tommy returns to the living room. His eyes immediately lock onto Nikki, who is balancing beer bottles on his head, trying to prove how powerful his hairspray is. A friend pushes Nikki really hard, so that not only the bottle falls, but he falls too, bringing Vince down with him, who happened to be standing there. Now they’re both on the floor, laughing their asses off. Oh, yeah, Vince is hammered too. The singer is trying to stand back up, but his necklace seems to be hooked onto something meshy that’s attached to Nikki. Those two dumbfucks will never be able untangle themselves without some sort of intervention. As Vince is hovering over Nikki, steadying himself with one hand on the floor, and the other trying to make sense of the snag, that same friend, who pushed Nikki, pushes Vince’s face right into Nikki’s so that their lips touch. The friend hollers out that they’re kissing, while Vince and Nikki can’t do anything other than laugh, and roll around on the floor with each other trying to detach and get a grip on reality. They’re so fucked that they just stay there for the longest time, people coming over, pouring more alcohol down their throats.

Tommy feels a surge of jealousy creeping in. Why is Nikki being so handsy with Vince? Why are they having so much fun together; without him. Why are their lips touching and they’re not punching each other for it. Have they kissed before? Is Nikki just touchy feely with everyone? Tommy thought that it was just him. Maybe he was wrong. Why should he care? Or a better question is, why does he care?

\-------------------------------

A few days later, there’s another party at some other person’s house. Tommy decides that it’s time for him to get tanked at this one. He’s been feeling a little left out of things lately. He’s not quite sure why, as he’s been hanging out with everyone, so it doesn’t make sense. He thinks a nice drunken spree will loosen him up. The only problem is, and Tommy doesn’t realize this until it’s too late, Nikki is holding back tonight. He’s maybe had a few lines, maybe a beer or two, but he’s been quite subdued for the most part. 

Oh well!! Don’t let that stop meeee!!! Tommy decides. He continues on his alcohol binge, his long limbs pretty much destroying everything in his path as he stumbles around the house. He finally tips backwards into a doorway, closed up by an accordian-style folding door. He falls through the doorway, which leads the laundry area, taking the vinyl folding door off its track. He lands on his back with half of the flimsy door landing on top of him. Tommy just decides to stay there in the darkened doorway, his spindly legs are the only part of him visible from underneath the destroyed heap of vinyl.

About 10 minutes later, Nikki walks by, and recognizes those calves. He kicks one, and the heap moves, then settles again. Nikki pulls the destroyed curtain door out of the way to reveal Tommy lying flat on his back with the dumbest grin on his face. “Hi Nikki.”

“C’mon, I should get you home,” Nikki says. 

“I don’t wanna go home.”

“Well, you’ve outstayed your welcome, destroying at least 3 to 4 different things around this house tonight.”

“Who’s house?”

“I don’t know, buddy. That’s why we should go.”

“Oh man. I can’t deal with my girlfriend. She’s a bitch. She yells at me a lot. She hates me,” Tommy says, with a pout.

“Then why are you with her?”

“With who?”

“Nevermind. Let’s go,” Nikki says, helping Tommy to his feet.

It wasn’t easy, but Nikki was able to drag Tommy out to his car, and stuff him into the front seat.

“Don’t bring me home, Nikki. Pleeease,” Tommy begs.

“Wanna come over? Lita is out in New York City for a New Year’s promo event,” Nikki asks.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tommy says with a look of satisfaction upon his face.

“You’re right. You’re probably better off with me tonight. That bitch of yours will probably kick your ass coming home like this.”

“Nikkiiii…. I didn’t think you loved me anymore.”

“What? Of course, Iove ya,” Nikki replies, backing out of the driveway.

“But you love Vince too, right?”

“Yeah, and Mick. You guys are my brothers,” Nikki says, not sure what Tommy’s driving at.

“How come you kiss Vince and not meeee,” Tommy asks, like he’s 12 years old.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I don’t kiss Vince,” Nikki says with a scrunched brow.

“I saw you at my party. You were kissing and laughing and kissing and laughing.”

“You must have been high. I wasn’t kissing Vince. Probably just having fun. I was plastered that night. Don’t really know what you’re talking about.”

“I wanted to get drunk with you tonight. But you don’t love me anymore. You don’t want to have fun with meee.”

“What the hell you rambling on about? You’re not making sense.”

“Why don’t you want to get drunk with me and have fun like you do with Vince and Lita.”

“I get drunk with you all the time, man. Not tonight though. Tomorrow is a big night for us, do or die. I need to have my shit together.”

“What are we doing tomorrow?” 

“Fuck, Tommy. The show at the Santa Monica Civic Auditorium. We got people coming to see us. Potential managers and shit. Tomorrow is the night we find out whether Motley Crue lives on, or we go home and pack our bags up. We gotta be on point. We need to find someone to take us on.”

“Oh shit, Sixx. I forgot. Are you mad at meee?”

“Not mad you, stupid. Just sleep this shit off and sober up by tomorrow.”

“I just wanted you to love me too,” Tommy says, getting the sad drunk sniffles.

“Don’t know what glue you’ve been sniffing tonight, but you’re out there, man,” Nikki laughs.

Tommy continues mumbling nonsense for the duration of the right. Nikki pulls up to his apartment. He helps Tommy out the car, and directs him towards the apartment. Upon standing, Tommy vomits the night up, just a few feet from the car, the splat landing on their shoes and the ground.

“Oh man. Oh shit. Sorry, Nikki,” Tommy slurs.

“It’s fine. Come on, let’s get you in, to sleep this shit off.”

Nikki slips his boots off at the doorstep, not quite sure how he’s going to get Tommy’s shoes off. He opens the door, and instructs Tommy to sit on the doorstep, with his feet out the door. Nikki is eventually able to get Tommy’s pukey shoes off, and manages to get him inside, shutting the door behind them. 

“You sleep in my bed. I’ll take the couch,” Nikki says, walking Tommy down to the bedroom.

“I have more puke on my pants, Nikki,” Tommy laments.

“No problem. I’ll change my bedsheets before Lita gets home in a few days.”

Nikki directs Tommy into the bed, and pulls the covers up on him. He changes out of his clothes; his pants also splattered. Tommy looks to be alright, so Nikki leaves the bedroom, shutting the light off.”

Nikki dumps the shoes into the tub, spraying them with the shower head. Then sits on the couch, unwinding with a shot of whiskey. He’s a bit stressed about tomorrow. They gotta make an impression. 3000 fans are going to be there. The biggest audience they’ve ever had. But more importantly, at least for this night, management teams have been invited to the show. They have to find one willing to take them on. Getting rid of Coffman was absolutely necessary, but it left them in a frightening place. It would be a shame to come this far, to just fizzle out and die.

“Nikkiiiii!!!”

“Oh my god. What does this motherfucker want,” Nikki mumbles, rubbing his hands on his face, as he gets up to go to the bedroom.

“Everything OK?”

“It’s so quiet and dark,” Tommy stammers.

“And?”

“And, I can’t sleep. Are you mad at me? You’re mad at me?”

“Dude, what are we in middle school? I’m not mad at you. I don’t give a shit about any of this right now. Got bigger fish to fry.”

“How come you won’t kiss me then. You kissed Vince.”

“Are you really still going on about that?”

“Now you hate me. I know it.”

“You’re a drunk motherfucker. Try to get some sleep.”

“Can’t you just give me a goodnight kiss. I’ll feel better.”

“I’d consider it to shut you the fuck up, but vomit isn’t exactly my favorite taste on someone’s breath when I kiss.”

“I messed up,” Tommy starts sniffling again.

“You’re a messed up, drunk.”

“I just want my best friend to like me again.”

Nikki comes and sits on his bed. “Come on Tom, this is stupid. Never seen you like this. We’re still friends, man.”

“But, not best. It’s Lita or Vince or maybe even someone else.”

“Lita is my girlfriend, and yeah, I’m close with Vince too. Something wrong?”

“I’m just jealous of all them. I want what they have. You don’t want me anymore.”

“I think you’re delusional. What am I going to do with you? You better hope that we don’t have to break up the band. I think you might miss me too much,” Nikki says, squeezing Tommy’s shoulder.

“Don’t break up with me, Nikkiiii!”

“Tell you what. No matter what happens, you and I, Terror Twins forever.”

“You mean it?”

“Sure. Pinky swear,” Nikki says, holding his pinky finger out. Only, Tommy can’t seem to hook it. He’s seeing double or triple and it’s dark in here.

“Fuck. I can’t,” Tommy says, blinking his eyes.

Nikki sits and thinks for a minute. As much as he needs this motherfucker to just pass out, he knows that he loves this pathetically drunken drummer. This band has to continue. They all need each other.

“Forget the pinkies,” Nikki leans down and gives Tommy a peck on the lips. “Will you shut up now?”

“Thanks Nikki. I all I wanted to know was that you still loved me.”

“Of course. Move over. I’m going to sleep here tonight too. I need my bed.” Nikki says, sliding in next to Tommy, pulling the covers up on both of them. Nikki reaches down and hold Tommy’s hand underneath the blankets. He prays that this isn’t the last night that they go to bed as Motley Crue. Maybe he needs Tommy’s companionship tonight too.

“Nikki?”

“What?”

“I just want to say something, or I never say it if I’m not drunk.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Been wanting to kiss you for a long time. I think about it sometimes. And I don’t know why. I just do. I like when you are around me and touch me. Like now, holding my hand. And….well, I don’t know. I don’t mean anything by it. Just something that I like. Now you can forget that I said that, OK?”

“Tell you what. You’re drunk, so maybe now might be the time to fulfill that. Maybe you won’t remember by the morning.”

“You said I smell?”

“You do, but I wouldn’t be lying here next to you if I was truly bothered. Been around much worse.” And with that Nikki leans over and places a firm kiss on Tommy’s lips.

“That felt good. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me something like that.”

“Now I wish I wasn’t drunk. I think that I’d like it even more if my face wasn’y numb.”

“Ha. If you remember this in the morning, you can ask me for a raincheck. Let’s just enjoy this night together as band brothers. There might not be another like it.”


	8. I'll Make All Your Problems Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hasn't been having it easy lately. Nikki's seems to be living large. But stepping into Nikki's world maybe wasn't such a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be my last one. I feel a little pressed for one more, but I think I just need to know when to say when. I need to get my book ready. So with this, it's my final additional to the first half of my new book. It will be on Wattpad under Kajomon, probably within 2 weeks. Hoping less.
> 
> P.S. I only proofread this one once. I'm too tired to have another go tonight. Hope it's not too messy.

“Yeah,” Nikki says, answering the phone.

“Hey Nik. I was wondering if I could come over and hang for a while,” Tommy asks.

“Any time, man.”

“Great. I’m on my way,” Tommy says, hanging up.

Tommy needs to get out of his house. He needs some time with his buddy. 

He arrives and knocks on the apartment door. Nikki answers with a big grin on his face.

“What’s up T-Bone?!” Nikki says, hand up for a high-five.

“Just needed to get away,” Tommy sighs.

“What with the knapsack?” Nikki asks, spying a stuffed sack slung on drummer’s shoulder.

“Well, I was actually hoping that I could crash here for a few days.”

“Shit. It’s that bad?”

“Yeah,” Tommy replies, throwing the bag off of his shoulder. “Check it out,” he says, pulling up his shirt to reveal his other shoulder.

“Oh Fuck. Dude, What’d she do?” Nikki’s eyes widen, seeing Tommy’s shoulder professionally bandaged up.

“She cut my sandwich-making time short, by taking the butter knife I was using, thinking that she’d make better use of it by stabbing me,” Tommy frowns.

“Holy shit, T! What the hell did you do to her?”

“Who the fuck knows. Everything I say or do is always wrong. And I’m still fucking hungry. Never got to eat my sandwich.”

“You’re welcome to raid the fridge. I’m afraid we don’t have much.”

Tommy walks into the kitchen to the fridge and opens it. “Dude, it’s empty. And I don’t even think it’s working.”

“On the floor, T. The styrofoam cooler.”

“Is that safe?”

Nikki shrugs. Judging by the size of the puddle on the floor, I think there’s still ice in there. Should be good.”

Tommy shakes his head, smirking, opening the cooler. Nikki is right, not much. He sees a yogurt floating in the melted ice. Everything else looks sketchy. He thinks this might be worse than that dump on Clark St. Doesn’t even make sense. They’ve toured all around the country with Ozzy. They’re heading to Donington in the UK in about a month, yet Nikki is eating questionable food out of a putrid box. One step above dumpster diving. Certainly not the rockstar lifestyle that one might think he’d be living. But at least he has a nice car.

“Can I have this?” Tommy says, holding the yogurt up.

“What’s mine is yours.”

“Robbin here?”

“Yeah. We were just…. Uh…”

“Drugs?” Tommy fills in the blank.

“Heh. You know us. Come join us in the bedroom when you’re done, OK?”

Tommy is disappointed to hear that Robbin is home. He’s not in the mood, and he doesn’t like being around Robbin all that much. Actually, he thinks that Robbin is one of greatest fucking human beings ever to walk this earth. Such a kind and giving person. A gentle giant with a huge heart. He just hates that he and Nikki are so close. But, he couldn’t choose a better roommate for Nikki. Robbin will always treat him right. The guy even gave up his bed for Nikki to sleep in, while he crashes on the floor. That’s the kind of guy he is. Now if those two bozos could just get their habit under control, oh, and maybe a new fridge, Nikki might almost be living a perfect life.

Tommy slurps the yogurt down, still starving. He’ll figure that out later. Nikki never even gave him an answer yet about crashing here. He should probably ask Robbin too. It is actually his place. He walks to the bedroom. Nikki is sitting cross-legged on the bed and Robbin is on the floor.

“Hey T-Bone. How’s it going, man?” Robbin asks, with a smile. “Come on in,” he says, waving him in with his giant arm.

“Hi King. Not the greatest right now. Candice and I kinda had an argument today. Pretty bad one.”

Before Tommy could even ask, Robbin asks if he wants to crash here tonight. Of course he would. That’s the kind of guy Robbin is.

“Thanks man. I figure that I’ll camp out on the couch.”

“Aw, you’re not going fit there, man. Stay in here with Nikki. I’ll find another corner to sleep in or even the lounge chair on the balcony. Gets hot in here sometimes.”

“Thanks King, but that’s OK. I can sleep anywhere. Slept with my feet hanging off of couches too many times to count. Probably slept with my head and shoulders hanging off a few times too. I think we might be at our limit though of finding a place for men over 6 feet tall to sleep around this place,” Tommy laughs.

“Whatever you want T-Bone. I’m easy with whatever.”

The phone rings, and Nikki snaps it up.

It’s for Robbin, so Nikki hands it over. 

They listen to the one-sided conversation. By the sound of it, it seems like Robbin may have forgotten about something. He hangs up.

“Fuck man,” Robbin says in a down-trodden voice, that suddenly turns into a laugh, “I forgot we’re flying out tonight for a promo event in Texas or Tennessee or someplace like that.”

“Oh shit. When?” Nikki asks.

“Got an hour or two. I just gotta pack a bag. I’m good,” Robbin says, laying his arm in front of Nikki, to signal that he wants a hit.

Nikki takes a minute to get the rig prepared. He holds it in his mouth as he puts the tie-off on Robbin’s arm. Nikki can see, out of the corner of his eye, that Tommy is watching him intently, wide-eyed. Nikki slaps Robbin’s arm, and then takes the rig from his mouth and injects the liquid into Robbins arm. 

“Robbin grins at Nikki, “Thanks, man. Needed that.” He closes his eyes, and within a minute, it appears to Tommy that Robbin is out cold.

“Nik?”

“What?” he replies, as he finishes up, packing the paraphernalia back into a box. 

“Robbin. Is he OK?” Tommy asks, slack jawed.

Nikki snickers. “He’s fine, man.”

“Oh. I just never saw this before. I didn’t know you were injecting. I...I just thought you were chasing it.”

“No big deal, T. Robbin and I got it down to science.”

“Are you sure. I hear things. I--”

“Promise you. We’re fine. Just having fun. Nothing going on right now anyway.”

“Well, he’s got something tonight,” Tommy says, pointing to Robbin.

“He’ll be fine. Stop worrying, Tom,” Nikki says, with a sly smile. “Hey, wanna try it?”

“Um, shit. I don’t know, Sixx. I’m not much for needles,” Tommy says, feeling pretty unsettled about trying it, but at the same time, overly curious. He’s just not sure.

“Don’t worry about that, T. I’ll set it up for you. Believe me, your problems will melt into oblivion.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I can try.”

“Come on. Let’s go out to the living room. You can sit back on the couch,” Nikki says, shaking Tommy’s shoulder.

“OK. Let’s do it.” Tommy is as nervous as fuck. He’s not at all sure about this. Nikki seems so confident and cool about it. He figures it won’t hurt to try it at least once. He figures if he can handle an inking needle, that he can do this.

Nikki takes the goods out to the couch. Tommy sits and watches Nikki prepare the rig, just as he did before. His heart is pounding.

“Clean needle, man, OK?”

“Cool,” Tommy says, forcing a smile, actually thinking; not cool. Scared. Scared is more like it.

Nikki wraps the tie-off tightly around The drummer’s arm. A vein pops up right away. Tommy feels faint, and decides not to look. Next thing he knows, he feels a pinch, and it stings. It hurts. His chest is heaving and his eyes are shut tightly. Then it stops. The stinging is gone. Tommy feels a rush of some sort of euphoric energy, like he’s never felt before….. and that’s the last thing he remembers.

Nikki is packing the stuff back up in the box as he sees Tommy nod out, his head resting on the back of the couch. Nikki smirks, “Enjoy, T.”

As Nikki re-enters the bedroom, Robbin is just stirring. “Hey, Nik,” he says with a big, warm smile.

“Hey King. How you feeling?”

“Feeling good, friend. Where’s Tommy?”

“Gave him a free trip to la-la land,” Nikki laughs.

“Heh, heh. Good ol T-Bone,” Robbin says, laying himself down on the floor on his back.

Nikki flops on the bed, and he and Robbin shoot the breeze for a little bit, Robbin a little zoned.

Some time passes…

“Man, I better pack some shit,” Robbin says, sitting up.

“Yeah. Lemme go check on Tommy.”

Nikki shuffles out to the living room and sees that Tommy is still out. Nikki thinks he should have woken up by now, but it was his first time. He might need a little help.

He leans up on the couch and pats Tommy’s cheek. “Hey T-Bone. Wake up.”

Tommy doesn’t stir. “Tom, you in there?” Nikki says, growing concern.

He puts his ear to Tommy’s chest. His heart seems fine.

“Tommy,” Nikki says, again, unable to rouse his friend. “Hey, King!” Nikki shouts out.

“What’s up Nik,” Robbin says, looking out the door.

“I’m having trouble waking up Tommy. He’s been out for a while.”

Robbin comes running to the couch. “Tommy, buddy. Wake up.”

“I don’t know, man. I’m sure he’s fine. How much did you give him?”

“What I usually dose to myself.”

“Dunno. Let me take him to the bed,” Robbin offers. 

The 6’5” giant scoops Tommy up with the same ease that a parent would scoop a sleeping toddler up, and brings him to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed.

Nikki rushes back over to him, brushing hair out of his face; checking his pulse again.

“Hey, he’ll be OK. It’s happened to me before. He’s not blue.”

“I know. I… I just should’ve done less with him. He’s so skinny. Maybe none at all. I shouldn’t have given this to him. I know better.” 

Robbin goes about his room, still stuffing stuff into a bag. In a few minutes he’s packed. “Nik, the limo is going to be here in 15 minutes. I’m going to grab a coke from the corner deli. OK?”

Nikki stands up and gives Robbin a hug, slapping his back “Careful out there man. You’re not bringing that shit with you, are you? Not good out on the road.”

“Just a little to chip, man. I know. We’re only gone two days. And don’t worry. Tommy is going to be fine. I’ll call you later, alright?”

“Alright. Safe trip.”

Robbin leaves. Nikki goes back to worrying about Tommy. He sits on the floor, propped up on the bed, and strokes Tommy’s hair. “I’m so sorry, Tommy. Please be alright. I didn’t mean it. I just wanted your troubles to go away,” Nikki starts tearing up.

Over the next half hour, Nikki wedged himself in the between Tommy and wall. He wanted to be close so that he could feel him breathing and hear his heartbeat. When not too much later, Nikki feels Tommy’s hand move.

Nikki props himself up on an elbow, “Tommy. Wake up.”

Tommy’s eyes open and adjust to Nikki’s distressed face. “Nikki,” Tommy says, a smile spreading across his face.

“Oh my god, T. Are you OK? Can you hear me?” Nikki gushes.

“I’m fine, man. Where am I?”

“We’re at my place. Are you sure? You scared me.”

“Dude,” Tommy says, snickering. “That was wild. I never felt such peace as I slept.”

“Tom, you shouldn’t have been out that long. I fucked up. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done this to you. Please don’t ever do this again,” Nikki pleads.

“It’s all good. I feel chill. I don’t give a fuck about anything right now.”

The phone rings. Nikki answers. It’s Robbin, telling Nikki that he’s calling from a pay phone at the airport to ask how Tommy is. Nikki tells him that he just woke up, and seems fine. Thanks him for calling. Robbin is relieved.

“That was King. He’s on his way to this band thing. He was worried too. Carried you to bed.”

“Is that where I am? I guess I’m the lucky one who gets the bed tonight,” Tommy smiles.

“Yeah. You take the bed. I just want you to take it easy. I should get you something to eat and drink. We got chips and maybe a can of soda or something.”

“Beer or whiskey?”

“Not tonight. I just want you to be OK,” Nikki says, grazing Tommy’s arm.

“Did I really scare you?”

Nikki frowns and nods his head.

“Don’t be sad, Nikki. I’m good. I’m more than good. I’m here with my best friend, and I’m even bothered by that bitch anymore.”

“Shit, Tom. Maybe it was a painkiller. Did you get something from the doctor for your wound?”

“Vicodin,” Tommy says.

“Well, maybe they shouldn’t have been mixed. I don’t know. I just don’t want you to do this anymore,” Nikki says, still looking sad.

“I’m good. I feel good. Not mad at you. Glad you care about me so much. At least someone does.”

“Of course I care.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Nik. I mean you’re so free and living how you want to. I don’t know why I choose to live the way I do. It’s not fun, man.”

“Don’t let her change you,” Nikki says, leaning his head into Tommy. “Stay here as long as you want to. Stay with me. Even when Robbin gets back. You know he won’t care.”

“I rather be here with you any day of the week,” Tommy smiles at Nikki, who’s just a few inches from his face.

“We can watch a movie in the living room. Or you can stay in bed, and get some real rest, without the aid of the that shit that I gave to you. I’ll move onto the floor.”

Tommy feels a little cramped, but he misses being around Nikki. He doesn’t ever want to go home. “No, stay here. I like you here.”

“I like being here,” Nikki says, feeling the urge to kiss Tommy. They’re so close. He can’t help himself, everything was so overwhelming before. Tommy’s OK. Nikki is so relieved. He loves his best friend. He places his lips right near Tommy’s. 

“Nikki,” Tommy breathes softly, as he nudges him towards the bass player ever so slightly to graze his lips.

Nikki takes lead and presses in for a kiss, his breath faltering.

Tommy easily accepts the advance, and the two friends share a gentle kiss, each tongue caressing the other. 

Nikki pulls back. “Forgive me T. I care about you too much to ever hurt you like that again.”

“Forgiven, so easily. Just stay here with me, all night,” Tommy whispers, bringing Nikki’s lips back to his.


	9. On Bended Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks that Nikki is making a big mistake. He's going to attempt to make Nikki see things differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So one more. My new book on Wattpad is almost ready. I hate formatting, so I took a break with more writing. I also tweaked part 7 of this chapter. Not here though. The tweaked version will be in my book. Hoping to have it up tomorrow night or Saturday early. 
> 
> This is just a little added fluff.

“Are you sure that you want to do this, Sixx?” Tommy asks, driving down the freeway.

“Yep. Just go,” Nikki replies.

“Fuck, Nik. It doesn’t make sense. Didn’t you learn anything from watching my disaster unfold a few years ago.”

Nikki shrugs.

“Come on, man. Just tell her you can’t do this right now.”

“I’m not worried. It’s not going to happen anyway. I’ll just get the fucking engagement ring. It will keep her happy for awhile. We’ll be out on tour real soon. I’ll think of something in the meantime. Either that, or the whole thing will just self- destruct on its own.”

“Referring to it as a fucking engagement ring, should tip you off that this shouldn’t be carried on any further. In normal relationships, people are excited to go out and buy the ring.”

“Tom, just fucking drop it. You’re making my head hurt even more.”

Nikki and Vanity have gotten engaged. Tommy thinks this is one of Nikki's biggest bonehead moves. He can't quite understand it. It's all fuel by a love of drugs and a hate for self. 

“Do you love her?”

“I love the way she makes me feel,” Nikki replies.

“You didn’t answer my question. And it’s only the way that she makes you feel when you do drugs together.”

“Fuck, man. We laid off that shit.”

“Right, Sixx. Me too,” Tommy says, sarcastically. “Why did you even propose in the first place?”

“I didn’t. She did,” Nikki reveals.

“Are you fucking kidding me? And you said yes?”

“Dude, I was so strung out at the time. I wouldn’t have been able to handle her bitchin’. I just had to say whatever to get through the damn night.”

“Do you fucking hear yourself? This definitely rivals the mistake of my first marriage.”

“That bitch stabbed you, and you still married her,” Nikki smirks.

“That’s the point I’m trying to make. I was whipped and as stupid as fuck. Don’t pull a Tommy Lee here.”

“Vanity ain’t never stabbed me. She can be sweet, you know. And she’s so damn beautiful, man,” Nikki says, only lying to himself.

"She has the potential to be beautiful, but really looks like..... nevermind. Not gonna talk about your girl like that."

"What, you think she's a dog?" Nikki growls.

"Don't put words in my mouth. Just gonna say that neither of you wear drugs very well."

"Fuck you. I can say the same about you. And I already told you, I laid off them to get ready for the tour."

“Alright, fool. Well, here we are. Let’s go find a fucking ring,” Tommy says, parking the car on the curb.

Tommy and Nikki step into the jeweler’s shop. Nikki is immediately overwhelmed by the amount of rings on display, and he has a pit in his stomach that won’t go away. 

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” the shopkeeper asks.

“Yeah. We’re here for an engagement ring,” Tommy speaks.

“Fuck, Tom. Listen, you’ve done this. Just find a nice one. I trust you. I need some air. Gotta smoke?” Nikki says, waiting with his hand extended. The bassist exchanges his wallet with Tommy for the cigarette and lighter, then walks out the door.

“Is the ring for your girlfriend?” the store owner asks.

“Uh, no,” Tommy replies.

“For him?” the shopkeeper asks, pointing towards the door in reference to Nikki.

“Yeah, it’s for him,” Tommy says, assuming the guy meant Nikki’s girlfriend.

“Hmm. I’ve had a couple fellows like you come in here in recent months. Seems to be a newer trend or something,” the older man says.

“Excuse me?” Tommy asks, for clarification of that comment.

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything by that. I’ll sell to anyone. But, I sure don’t understand you young people these days.”

“Oh, my long hair?” Tommy says, absent-mindedly taking hold of a lock.

“Yeah, and your earrings and tight clothes. I actually would have pegged you as the one receiving the ring. Your partner there seems to me to be the more masculine one of the two of you.”

Tommy finally realizes that the old-timer thinks that he and Nikki are a couple. His immediate reaction is to set things straight, but before he opens his mouth, he decides, what-the-hell. He’ll play along. This shopkeeper doesn’t seem to know who they are, so why not?

“Really? You think so?”

“Judging by appearance, yes. Isn’t there always one who’s more feminine? I’m sorry if that’s out of line. I don’t know much about this. It’s just what I observe, young man.”

“Nah, man. It’s not always like that,” Tommy laughs.

“Well, it’s like I said before. I don’t understand you young people. My generation didn’t do stuff like this.”

“Sure they did. They just hid it. The Silent Generation, right?”

“That’s not why we’re the Silent Generation, son,” the old man, snickers.

“Well, just saying. It’s been a thing through the ages. People just hid it. How about Rock Hudson and Marlene Dietrich?”

“You got me there, youngen. But those old souls were refined and sophisticated. You young people have me scratching my head. Earrings? Bet you like that rock n’ roll music too. It’s a lot of noise to me.”

“You got that right. Say, how about the rings?”

“I take it that you want a simple band? We have gold, platinum. One’s with diamond chips.”

Tommy just realized that the diamond engagement ring doesn’t actually fit the profile of a ring for Nikki’s hand, but that’s what he’s here to get. 

“Uh, no. Actually I need a diamond engagement ring. He’s a little high maintenance, you know.”

“I might have to order one to fit his finger. I’m not sure if we have any that are his size.”

“No, small is fine. He’s going to wear it on a chain. We’ll have bands when we get married.”

“You can’t get married, son.”

“Oh, I know. Just a civil ceremony, man,” Tommy says, as he scans the rings.

“Well, I don’t care what you do. I’ll sell you the ring. You know some shops won’t sell to you? I used to feel that way, but my daughter tells me that I need to be more open-minded these days. She makes a lot of sense sometimes. What business is it of mine? Especially if it boosts my business.”

“Very wise, sir. And I’ll take this one,” Tommy says, pointing to one of the rings.

The shopkeeper pulls it out to show it to Tommy. “It’s a size six and a half. It’s a beautiful ring.”

“That’s fine. I’ll take it,” Tommy says, having no idea what size ring Vanity wears, but figure that Nikki can get it sized for her.

Just at the moment, Nikki pops his head back in the shop door. “Almost done, T?” Nikki whines.

“Yeah. Just wrapping up, love,” Tommy says with a wide smile.

Nikki furrows his brow and glares at Tommy, not sure why he’s using that term of endearment. He goes back outside.

“Are you certain about this, young man? Your beau seems a little impatient. I think he should be more grateful with what you’re doing.”

“Aw, he’s just a little shy and coy. I just love him to pieces,” Tommy giggles.

The store owner and Tommy finish up the transaction.

“Good luck with that, young man.”

“Thank you,” Tommy says, leaving.

\-----------------------

“Fuck, man. That took forever,” Nikki broods. “Lemme see it.”

“Nah, later. Come on. Let’s get take out, and go back to your place. Heather’s got something going on tonight with her sister,” Tommy says, unlocking his car.

\----------------------------------

Later, back at Nikki’s house. Just finishing up their take out.

“Are you going to show me the fucking ring? Or are you planning on giving it to her yourself?” Nikki asks.

“I’d probably do it with more emotion than you,” Tommy replies.

“Come on, T. Just fucking let me have it.”

“Coming up,” Tommy says, as he gets down on one knee in front of Nikki. “You know, Nikki, we’ve been through a lot together and I just want to express to you what you mean to me,” Tommy says, removing the ring from his pocket. He holds it out to Nikki. “Will you be my Terror Twin for the rest of my life. You’d make me that happiest motherfucker ever if you say yes.”

“What are you doing, clown?” Nikki laughs.

“Come on, say yes. I just thought that this is a more sensible option for the ring,” Tommy grins.

“You’re so dumb, but you’ve made me an offer that I can’t refuse.”

Tommy places the ring on the tip of Nikki’s pinky finger then jumps on his lap.

Nikki groans at the sudden lump of weight bestowed upon his lap. “Fuck, Tom,” Nikki says, as he looks out admiring the ring on the tip of his finger. “Looks nice. Thanks for picking it out.”

“Fuck the ring, Nik,” Tommy says, as he wraps his arms tightly around the bassist. “What are we going to do tonight now that we’re betrothed to one another.”

“You’re going to start by getting off my lap.”

“Nah. I kind of like it here. You know that the jeweler thought we were a couple, and that I was getting the ring for you.”

“What?!” Whatever gave him that idea?” Nikki bristles.

“It wasn’t me, but I just thought that I’d fuck with him about it.”

“Dude! Not cool. What if word gets out!?”

“He had no fucking clue who we were, sweetie,” Tommy says, kissing Nikki’s cheek. “He said that he thought that you should be buying the ring for me.”

“Huh?”

“He said that I’m the more feminine one. I told him that you’re a softee though.”

“Tom, seriously. That’s fucked up.”

“Should have gotten the ring yourself then, fool. That’s what’s fucked up. Me and you? That’s meant to be.”

“Ha. I don’t know. T. Maybe I’d be better off marrying you,” Nikki grins. “We wouldn’t fight as much, and the sex would probably be amazing,” Nikki jokes.

“Oh, I’d give it to you good, baby.”

Even though this is all a joke to Nikki, he unexpectedly finds himself getting aroused, and needs to get Tommy off of his lap immediately. He pushes Tommy off, onto the couch, then stands up, turning his back to the drummer.

Problem is, Tommy already felt what was developing between Nikki’s legs. He’s aroused too, and doesn’t want to lose this moment. He makes a bold move and gets himself in front of Nikki, placing his hands on Nikki’s shoulders. Before the bassist has a chance to shove Tommy out of the way, or step around him, the drummer places a firm kiss on Nikki’s lips, backing him back up towards the couch. Nikki freezes for a few seconds, stunned, but can’t resist the advances. As Tommy walks him backwards to the couch, Nikki breaks away to sit back down on it. Tommy hovers over him, pushing him down onto the seat of the couch, and then climbing on top of him. Tommy reconnects his lips with Nikki’s and the Terror Twins are full on making out with each other.

Tommy pulls away, and looks breathless Nikki in the eyes. “Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?”

Nikki pants out, “I think my bedroom might be a good destination.”

Tommy plucks the ring off of Nikki’s fingertip, places it back in the box, then extends his hand to help Nikki up. “And so begins our happily ever after,” Tommy grins.

END


End file.
